


Spoopy Day One!

by Cerillen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Oh look it's a drawing, and it's spoopy, guess it's time for spoopy month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerillen/pseuds/Cerillen
Summary: The first day is an art day because I didn't plan ahead for this so this was all I had time for.But it's still pretty spoopy, I think, so it's not so bad.





	Spoopy Day One!

It’s the first of October and that means it’s time to be spoopy!

Since I kind of just came back to life and didn’t prepare for this at all beforehand, I’ve just decided to have some fun for this month and start off everything with a drawing of a new AU Virgil that I have proudly dubbed,

(Kap-search/explore)

The Eater.

He’s gonna be in one or two of the stories I create during this month.

He’s a version of Virgil that wants to protect Thomas so badly that he will do absolutely  _ **anything**_  to keep him safe.

Including, eating anyone he thinks is a danger to Thomas.

Which is literally everyone.

I’m sure you can see where this is going.

He’s got a partially sewn together mouth that he can open up to impossible sizes in order to consume pretty much anything and anyone.

He’s also got a hole in his chest where his heart is, and it’s sewn together to keep it from falling out.

Although, when he changes into his “full” form, the hole stretches and opens up, leaving the stitches to barely cover his heart in his chest.

I drew him in my personal “chibi” style cus it’s easier on my life to use that and I thought it’d be fun to do.

There will probably be more weird art like this during this month, just so that I don’t burn out with writing too much.

Also, even if I’m not very good at it, I quite enjoy making things like this and I kind of just wanna have fun this month without having to worry about things so I’m gonna do it just for that reason, if nothing else.

Don’t worry tho, I’ve got stories already in the works for the month.

There’s gonna be lots of spoops coming this month, so prepare thyselves.


End file.
